We live in a time where the elimination of bacteria is not only desirable, but essential. To help eliminate bacteria from the kitchen sink, all tools used in the sink must dry as soon as possible. Moisture trapped in the tools i.e. dishcloth, dish brushes, will promote the growth of bacteria almost immediately, then spread bacteria when used.
While researching prior art, I discovered that Douglas J. Koch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,189, and Marion A. Riley & Robert Hesdorfer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,123, have all developed drying devices, however, neither device prevents a dishcloth from making contact with the sink itself. Both of the referenced patents depend solely on suction cups to position their devices in place. The suggested positioning of the devices is awkward, does not allow for maximum ease of use, and is not versatile.
North, U.S. Pat. No. 363,627, resembles two saddle bags straddling the center divider of a kitchen sink. This design is very bulky and will take up valuable space in the sink. This device does not allow enough air to pass through a dishcloth, thereby aiding in the growth of mold and bacteria.
Odbert, U.S. Pat. No. 354,873, is a soap holder, and will not accommodate a washcloth, sponge, or any sink tools.